everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Polychronios Hydros
Polychronios Hydros is the son of the prince from The Seven-headed Serpent, a Greek fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. Info Name: Polychronios Hydros Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Seven-headed Serpent Alignment: Royal Roommate: Timur Sasykov Secret Heart's Desire: To slay the most vicious serpent! My "Magic" Touch: I am good at riding horses - and killing snakes! Storybook Romance Status: I'm single because people think I'm crazy. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a strange fascination with death and love to joke about it. Favorite Subject: Dragon Slaying. This will come in handy. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Girls get scared of the fact that I'm fascinated with death. Best Friend Forever After: Not much of a friend person, TBH. Character Appearance Polychronios is above average height, with long brown hair, one brown eye, and one green eye. (He has heterochromia.) He wears a green shirt with a snakeskin pattern, black shorts, red stockings, and red sneakers. Personality Polychronios is best described as batshit insane. He has a strange obsession with death and killing things. He frequently talks about killing bugs, vermin, and monsters. He is rather unpredictable and tends to get into fights. However, he would never kill a person. Biography Hello there! I'm Polychronios Hydros. I'll tell you about my dad. He was born after his mother ate half an apple. Her mare ate the other half, and a foal was born. There was a vicious seven-headed serpent that demanded twelve youths and twelve maidens to appease it. My dad wanted to slay the fell beast. The prince rode to the spinning convent, where the abbess gave him advice on how to kill the snake. He had to go to the serpent's bedchamber, stuff the bells with cottons, and stuff wind the snake in the tail, and use the sword in his room to cut all his heads off. The prince went to fight the serpent and did everything that he needed to do, slaying the serpent in the process. He went home, where he was welcomed as a hero. My father married one of the maidens who had been rescued from being sacrificed, and eventually the two of them became king and queen. I have an older sister named Anastasia. Since I'm the only boy, I'm going to be king one day. Boy do I look forward to that day! Yeah, normally I'm not so professional. I'm actually pretty crazy. I've grown up listening to stories of my father's valor and heroism, but now I want to be the one to fight. The serpent's son has taken his place, and I'm going to slay him. I love killing vicious beasts. It's so cool to see their blood splatter over the ground as you chop off their heads. I have to admit, I have an obsession with death. I read about all the ways to die, and the various ways that famous historical figures have met their fate. I'm not afraid of dying myself. When you die, you get to go to heaven and dwell with the angels. (Or if you're bad, you go to hell and get tortured by the devils.) I always squish bugs whenever I see them, and I'm quick to pounce on any vermin that crawls in the palace. My parents worry about me. They think I can slay the serpent, but they think that I'm way too crazy to handle the responsibilities of being king. I try to convince my dad that I know right from wrong and I won't harm any people. I just want to be the hero and hack off that snake's heads! Trivia *Polychronios' surname refers to the seven-headed serpent. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by E.G. Daily, who voices Peri in Fire Emblem Fates. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Greek Category:Work in progress